For example, a vehicle, such as an electric train, in which a loaded power storage device is charged with regenerative power when powering is performed using power supplied from an overhead line and the regenerative power is generated through braking is known. The power required for the powering in this vehicle differs according to a travel environment such as a gradient of a railway or a travel time zone such as a rush-hour period or an off-hour period. Thus, when the power storage device is requested to supply the power required for the powering, a power amount of the requested power also varies.
Therefore, based on a power storage state of the power storage device, the power required for the powering is discharged by controlling a power value of charging/discharging of the power storage device and the power storage device is charged with the regenerative power (for example, see Patent Literature 1).